


Torture Session

by lovethecoat51



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M, Time Agency
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 22:45:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3306161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovethecoat51/pseuds/lovethecoat51
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack decides John needs to be taught a lesson....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Torture Session

“John! Guess what!” Jack yelled as he threw open the door to their flat. 

“You finally decided that yellow’s not your color?” John called from the sofa, mindlessly flipping through television channels.

“I told you, I was drunk and it was a mistake. But you guessed wrong! It’s better!” He practically bounded over and almost knocked John off. “I got that promotion! The one I was telling you about!”

John blinked.

“For my interrogation record?”

A blank stare.

“The one I’ve been talking about for three weeks?”

He shook his head slowly.

Jack sighed. “I told you right after we got kicked out of the Greater Library of Rhoods.”

“Oh, that one. Well, goody for you, got a reward for most tortures without a kill.”

“Could you show a little more enthusiasm? It’s kind of a big deal.”

“Hang on, let me try.” John squeezed his eyes shut for a second, then reopened them. “Nope. Sorry. Nothing.”

Then Jack decked him so hard, he blacked out.

 

When John finally came to, he was bound to a chair in their bedroom. This definitely had potential… He tested the ropes and found that his partner certainly didn’t disappoint. He wasn’t going anywhere until Jack said so.

He glanced around, trying to find his captor. Jack was standing next to their bureau, his arms folded across his chest and glaring at John.

“So. What lesson do I have to learn this time?” John couldn’t keep the impatience out of his voice. Not that he wanted to, but still.

“To show a little appreciation for the skill that keeps that overactive mouth of yours fed.”

“Yeah, yeah, on with the show, meal ticket.”

Jack stepped away from the bureau and pushed a button on his wrist strap. A gentle piano solo started, quickly followed by a synthesizer. John rolled his eyes as Jack stood in front of him.

“Lady, when you’re with me I’m smiling…” A hairbrush suddenly appeared in Jack's hand...and he was now singing into it.

“You have _got_  to be joking…”

“Give me a-a-a-a-a-all your looooove…”

“You bloody bastard.”

“Yooour hands build me up when I’m siiinkiiing, just toooouch me and my troubles all faaaaade…”

“Alright, I get it, you’re a big bad torture man. Now-”

“Lady,” Jack sang as he pressed a finger to John’s lips to silence him. “From the moment I saw yoooou, standing a-a-all a-a-a-aloooooone…”

John sighed.

“Yooou gave all the love that I neeeedeeed. So shy, like a child who had groooooown”

He tested the knots again. Still no way he could break out of them. Not before this particular hell was over, at least.

“Yooooou’re myyyy laaaaaady of the morniiiiing…”

The swell of the band – and Jack’s sudden dance routine – was too much for him. “Isn’t this ‘cruel and unusual’?”

Jack pressed on. “Love shiiiines in your eeeeeeyes…”

“As in there are laws against it?”

“Spaaaarkliiing, clear, and looooovelyyyy…”

“Could probably get you fired if I told Bennet.”

“You’re my laaaadyyyy…”

“I hate you.”

“No you don’t,” Jack grinned before returning to his musical torture. “Lady, turn me on when I’m looooonely…”

“Alright, I get it, I get it. Don’t piss off the queen.”

“Shoooow me a-a-a-a-all your chaaaaarm…” Jack twirled behind him and smacked the back his head.

“What, I can’t insult you for the ponce you are?”

“Eeeevenings when you lay down beside meeeeeee…”

“Jack, I’m serious.”

“Just taaake me gently into your aaaaaarms.” He wrapped his arms around John’s torso and kissed his cheek, wailing into his ear, “yooooou’re myyyy laaaaaady of the morniiiiing…”

“I won’t shag you for a week!”

“Love shiiiines in your eeeeeeyes…”

“A month!”

“Spaaaarkliiing, clear, and looooovely…”

“Jack…” A touch of desperation crept into John’s voice.

“You’re my laaaadyyyy…”

“Stop.”

“Laaaaaady…”

“Stoooooooop.”

“Of the morniiiiing…”

“Stop it.”

“Love shiiiines…”

“Stop it, _please_.”

“In your eeeeeeyes…”

“Stopitstopitstopitstopit.”

“Spaaaarkliiing, clear, and looooovely…”

“Jack, please…” he whined, squirming in his chair a little.

“You’re my…” Jack sucked in a quick breath to belt out the last word. “Laaaadyyyyyyyyy!”

After the song ended, he tossed the hairbrush aside and put a hand to the side of John’s face, kissing him slowly. “And don’t you forget it.”

A wry smile tugged at John’s lips as he watched Jack’s retreating  figure; a wry smile that quickly turned into a scowl as he pulled against his bonds again.

“Wait! Aren’t you gonna let me out?”

Jack stopped in the doorway and turned around, flashing his most dashing smile. “I got a reputation to keep intact. One that just got me a promotion. A promotion _you_  sneered at. I’ll be back. Eventually.”

And with that, he flipped open his wrist strap, pushed a few buttons, and shut the door.

A gentle piano solo started. Quickly followed by a synthesizer.

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the song: http://youtu.be/uR4if4ble1A


End file.
